Maddy Returns Season 3
by wolflover43
Summary: Maddy has been gone for three months now and her friends are missing her more than ever. When she finds out she can go back home she is overjoyed, but it won't be that easy. Can the pack go through rocky relationships, fights, more adventures, break ups, and drama? Previously TheRomanDemigod
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

It's been three months without Maddy. The three months have been torture on me, Tom, and Shan. We miss her a lot. I wish she would just come back, but she can't because of Doctor Whitewood. "Rhydian," Mr. Jeffries shouts snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry sir. Here." He goes back to roll call allowing my thoughts to drift to Maddy and her family, but mostly Maddy. I wonder how she is and how the wild is for her. Mr. Jeffries gets up and starts the lesson on something I'm really not paying attention to. Finally the bell rings and its a free class for me, Tom, and Shan so we all go to the dark room because it reminds us of Maddy. we get in there and just relax and talk about her. "I miss her a lot. I mean do get me wrong I love you guys, but I have no one to talk to about girl stuff," Shan says. "I think we can all agree that we all miss her, yeah," I say.

Maddy's P.O.V

I'm hanging out with one of my best friends from the wild, James. People say he fancies me, but I don't believe that. Anyway James is 5'10", has dark blue eyes, And light brown hair that reaches his eyebrows like most in the wild. "Maddy come over here," I hear my mum say. I go over to her and say "Yeah."

"Apparently Doctor Whitewood has been arrested for going onto private property without permission," she says. I raise my eyebrows. " so that means we can go home then," I ask her. She nods and tells me to follow her. On the outside I'm calm, but on the inside I'm jumping for joy. I get to see Rhydian, Tom, and Shan again. "Jana," my mum says "Doctor Whitewood has been arrested." she looks surprised and says "Really? So you're able to get home." She nods and Jana gives us a bear hug. "Congratulations. I bet your very happy to go back home," she says looking at me. I nod. "I have to tell James," I say. She smirks and says for the fifteenth time this week "He fancies you Maddy." I roll my eyes and walk away. " Hey James," I say. He looks up at me and smiles. "What did your mum tell you," he asks. "She told me that we could go home because Whitewood has been arrested," I say. He looks sad, but I ignore it because he's just a really good friend. "Oh," he says "well I'm really going to miss you Maddy." he stands up and gives me a hug. My family and I run off a little while later and go back home. Since we're not to far we can get there before nightfall. Good thing too because tomorrow is a no moon day.


	2. Maddy's Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

After School

Rhydian's P.O.V

Tom and I are at Bernie's waiting for Shan to come. "When do you think she's going to be here," Tom asks. I shrug. A few minutes later Shan comes sprinting in. "Shan did you run all the way here," I asks her. She nods. It takes her a few minutes, but she manages to catch her breath. "Look at the paper there's something you have to see," she says handing us the paper. I take it and Tom reads over my shoulder. My eyes widen. "Doctor Rebecca Whitewood Arrested for Trespassing," I say. Shan nods eagerly and says "Do you think Maddy knows?" I fill with hope, but I try not to show it. "Maybe. Should we go and check," I ask. Tom and Shan nod eagerly. Tom and I pay for our food and jog to Maddy's. It feels like an eternity, but we finally get there. I go up to the door and test it to see if it's locked. It is. I can faintly smell her scent. It may barely be there, but it's there at least. I sigh and turn to Tom and Shan and shake my head sadly. They turn around sadly and walk away. I quickly follow them because I don't want to be here with so many memories of her. 'Please come back Maddy. Whitewood is gone,' I think to myself. "I have to get back and I suppose you guys have to also," I say. They nod and walk away. I do the same and once again my thoughts drift back to Maddy and I won't stop thinking about her until we find each other.

That night

Maddy's P.O.V

We get back to Stoneybridge before night fall. We all transform back to human in the woods. We look around our house to make sure no one is around and we walk out. We get to the door and mum pulls out her key and opens the door. We all walk inside and see everything covered in dust. "Well looks like we have cleaning to do," mam says. Dad and I both nod. "But first things first let's get cleaned up," she continues. Once again we both nod. "You go first Maddy," she says. I carefully walk up the stairs and open the bathroom and immediately greeted by dust. I sigh inwardly, but start to clean it. It takes a while, but eventually get it done. I quickly get in the shower and wash my hair that has grown down to my mid back. A little while later I get out and go down the stairs. I see mam and dad cleaning. They look up and mam says "Are you done Maddy?" I nod and start to help clean. Mam walks into the bathroom next to wash up. "Dad," I say. "Maddy," he says. I roll my eyes and say "What am I supposed to tell my friends. I can't tell them about the wild. I especially can't tell Rhydian about James." He sighs and says "I don't know Maddy. It's your choice to tell Rhydian about James." I nod and see Mam walk down the stairs and says "You're next Dan." He nods, but before he leaves he turns to me and says "It's your choice. You can tell them whatever you want." Mam looks at me and asks "What was that about?" I shrug and say "Nothing much. Just asking Dad about what to tell me friends." She nods. It takes Dad less time to wash up so he's out in ten minutes. "We need to go food shopping at one point. And while we do that we should do anything else we need to do," Mam says. We nod and go to the car.

A few hours later

It took forever, but we finally finish the errands. I'm starting school next week because I need to learn to control the wolf again. I get inside and rush toward my room and fall asleep dreading tomorrow because it's a dark moon.

The next week

I get up out of bed and get on my school clothes. I walk down the stairs and am greeted by the smell of bacon. "Well you're up early Maddy," Mam says. I nod my head and say "I need to get to school so I can give Mr. Jeffries the note." She nods and hands me some bacon. I eat it quickly and rush out. I run to school wondering what will happen when I walk into class. I get to school a short while later and walk in. I go to Mr. Jeffries and he says "Well it's nice to see you Miss Smith. How've you been?"

"Good Sir. Uh my mam wanted to give you this note," I say handing it to him. He takes it and reads it over. "Yes well I'm glad everything is better. Here are your classes. Please go take a seat class will be beginning soon," He says. I nod and take a seat in the back of the class. A few minutes later students start to file in. I notice Tom, Shan, and Rhydian, but they don't notice me. I have to hold back a smile. Mr. Jeffries starts roll call. "Smith," he says. I look over at Rhydian who is about to say something, but I interrupt him saying "Here sir." Everyone turns toward me. "Yes well let's start the lesson then," Mr. Jeffries says causing everyone to turn their attention back toward him, well not including Tom, Shannon, or Rhydian. I sit through history which seems to take forever, but the bell finally rings and I rush out of class. I'm walking by the dark room, when someone pulls me in. I look up and see blue eyes. "Maddy," Rhydian says shocked. I look over at Tom and Shan who also look shocked.


	3. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

When Mr. Jeffries starts roll call I get ready to make up an excuse as to why she's not here. "Smith," he says. I'm just about to say something, but I am interrupted by a voice I didn't expect to hear for a long time. "Here sir," Maddy says. I turn around shocked and so does everyone else. 'How did I not smell her earlier? I have to talk to Maddy as soon as possible,' I think to myself. "Yes well let's start the lesson," Mr. Jeffries says. I growl silently. As soon as History ends I have to talk to her. After what seems like an eternity it ends and I rush out, pulling Shan and Tom with me into the dark room. "I suppose that Maddy is going to pass by so we need to talk to her before next class starts," I say. They nod in response. A few seconds later I smell Maddy coming so I open the door and pull her in. I look at her and realize that it really is her. "Maddy," I say. She casts a glance over at Tom and Shan. "Uh. Hi. How have you guys been," Maddy says casually. I want to kiss her so bad, but we can't because we're in school. Then it hits me what she says. 'How can she be so casual after all that's happened,' I think to myself. "When did you get back Maddy," Tom asks. "A week ago," she says. My eyes widen. "Why didn't you ring us then Maddy," I ask. "I've been busy getting everything ready. Coming up with an excuse ya know," she responds. I'm just about to continue when the bell rings. "What class do you have next," I ask quickly. "Science," she responds. I sigh in relief. "I'm guessing you guys do too," she says. We all nod.

At Lunch on the playground

Maddy's P.O.V

I know I have to tell Rhydian about James, but I don't know how. I've been thinking about it all week. I have to stand outside and wait for them because Mr. Jeffries wanted to talk about something. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a rock landing next to me, luckily no one is out here. I hear a voice that only a wolfblood could hear saying "Maddy. Maddy." I sniff the air and recognize it. It's James. 'What's he doing here,' I think to myself. I go to the side of the building and see him standing there. "What are you doing here," I ask him. He shrugs and says "You were my best friend in the wild so I followed you to experience the human world." I'm just about to respond when I smell Rhydian, Tom, and Shan behind me. "Who's this Maddy," Rhydian asks. "Uh, this is James a friend from the wild," I respond.


	4. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Shannon's P.O.V

Maddy introduced us to James. He fancies her I can tell by the way he looks at her.

Tom's P.O.V

James fancies Maddy. This should be good to see Rhydian's reaction.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I hate him already. I may have just met him, but I hate him. I can tell that James fancies Maddy. He shouldn't. I am Maddy's and she is mine. I try to keep from growling at him, but I can't control myself. I launch at him and tackle him to the ground. It's only Maddy's voice that was able to get me off of him. "Really Rhydian. You just meet a guy and try to kill him," Maddy says annoyed. I smile sheepishly. "Uh, I'm guessing this isn't a good time. So Maddy meet me at the place we found," James say. I inwardly growl. 'They have their own place!? And he asked Maddy to meet him there?! I wouldn't care if he didn't fancy her, but,' I think angrily. "Uh okay," Maddy says. 'What!? She agreed!? Can't she tell he fancies her!?" He smiles, gives her a hug, and takes off. By now I am practically hot with jealousy. I look over at Maddy and see her confused as to why I would be jealous I'm guessing. "You know he fancies you Maddy," Shan says. "Yeah he does," Tom agrees. 'At least someone sees it other than me.' Maddy throws her hands us in exasperation and says "Why does everyone say that? We're just friends nothing more." I just look at her unconvinced. 'What happened in the wild,' I think to myself. "You lot. Inside now," Mr. Jeffries says. We all walk back slowly. 'After school I am going to follow Maddy. I have to know what is happening.'

After school Maddy's P.O.V

I don't know exactly why James would want to meet me. I mean he loves the wild so I don't see why he would want to be in the human world. "Hey Maddy," he says from behind me. I turn around and see him sitting on the grass. "Hey," I respond. "I'm guessing you're wondering what was so bad that I needed to talk to you. Well I really want to be in the human world. You know to try new things, even try flushing toilets that Jana told me about. She said they were the best. Please the pack doesn't want to go to the human world even though Jana tried to convince them that it wasn't all bad," James says. I think it over and say "Follow me. My parents would need to talk about it." He nods eagerly and quickly follows. "Mam. Dad. James wants to stay in the human world, but he doesn't have a history and we can't just walk him into school tomorrow," I say. Mam looks at him and says "Yes, well I guess he can stay, but first we have to create a history, get him a haircut, and some clothes because these will not work in the human world. I guess we can do most of that now since it's still early." We all nod and I say "So haircut first." James looks scared, but nods anyway. "Come on let's get in the car," I say.

During the haircut

James sits in the chair nervous. I can't help, but smile and say "Come on James you need to choose a haircut." He looks and points to an undercut. I nod and push him toward the seat. A little while later we are able to go. "So clothes shopping next," I say to mam and dad. They nod. I look over at James and say "Come on another stop." He groans. "Trust me it won't be that bad," I say.

A few hours later

"That was torture," James whispers. I smile and say "We didn't get much, just your school uniform and some other clothes and some sneakers." I look at mam and dad and they nod. "Now we create a history," they say.


	5. Betrayal Or is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

'Where could Maddy be? I tried to following her, but I lost her scent.' All of the sudden I hear someone say "Now we create a history." That sounds like Maddy and her family. I run as fast as I can. I get there just in time to see them walk inside someplace. 'Ugh I can't seem to catch up to her. Maybe I should just talk to her tomorrow.'

The Next Day Maddy's P.O.V

I'm walking into school without James because I told him to come inside a few minutes after me. I sit and wait in History for Mr. Jeffries to introduce the new student. "Hey," a voice says next to me. I look over and see blue eyes and blond hair. "Hey," I respond. "I tried ringing you last night, but you never answered. Tom, Shan, and I were going to ask you if you wanted to head to Bernie's," Rhydian said. "Uh, yeah sorry about that just got busy at home," I respond. He looks like he is about to continue, but Mr. Jeffries interrupts him. "Everyone please welcome James." I look over at Rhydian who is trying to hide his anger, but failing. "Now James here are your papers and I believe you will be seeing me a lot because I am your form room teacher," Mr. Jeffries continues. He walks to his seat and sits in front of us. Rhydian looks like he is about to explode by the end of class and James well he looks like he is thinking that this school is torture. Tom, Shan, Rhydian, James, and I all walk out of class when suddenly Jimi confronts him. 'This can't be good at all,' I think to myself. Jimi starts to annoy him, by teasing him about his accent and stuff like that. James starts to growl at him and I can see black veins crawling up his arms. Suddenly James punches Jimi. I quickly grab him and pull him into the dark room. Mr. Jeffries walks out and asks something. He looks like he is going to transform and I know people saw me being him in here so I need to think fast. I am going to regret this, but I say it anyway. "James you have to kiss me." He looks shocked and asks "Why?"

"Because people saw me being you in here and are going to see what happens. So close your eyes." He nods closes his eyes and presses his lips on mine. What scares me right now is that I can feel a spark, not like with Rhydian, but it's still there. All of the sudden Rhydian walks in and says "Maddy?" James and I immediately break away. "Rhydian-" I begin, but he doesn't let me finish. "I can't believe you Maddy. You say you don't fancy him, but you kiss him anyway? I trusted you Maddy. We can't date anymore."

"Rhydian I-" I start again but am interrupted by Shan. "I can't believe you Maddy," she said. "Yeah. I would never expect you to do that," Tom says. "Fine. Don't listen to my explanation," I say pushing past them.


	6. Avoiding Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

I can't believe Maddy would do that. It seems completely out of character. I look over at Shannon and Tom and can tell they are thinking the same thing. I turn to James and say "Why would you do that?" He scoffs and says "If you won't listen to Maddy, then why would you listen to me." He walks out leaving me confused. "I can't believe Maddy did that. Why would she do it," I ask them. They shrug and Shan says "I don't know. This is one thing I can't answer." The bell rings and we walk to class. As soon as I get there I see Maddy and James whispering and it's too low for me to hear, "Right everyone please take your seats," Miss Parish says. She starts to talk about something I don't really care for, I can't help but have my eyes wander back to Maddy and James. I do kind of feel bad for breaking up with her, but she cheated on me with _him_. When the bell rings for lunch I decide that maybe I should talk to her. "Shan. Tom. I think we should try to talk to Maddy. I don't know if she'll listen though," I whisper. They look over at her and shrug as if they are saying okay. I start toward where she is, but as soon as she sees us coming toward her, she walks away. "She's really mad at us," Tom whispers. "She should be kissing James like that," Shan retorts. I sigh and say "Come on let's just go eat." I get to the canteen and my eyes scan it for Maddy, but I can't find her. I sigh and sit down at our usual table. I can't help, but look at the empty seat and think how the owner is back, but they aren't there. I can tell Shan and Tom are doing the same thing. "Dark room," I ask. They nod and we walk toward the dark room. We get there and enter. We kind of just sit there not really talking.

Maddy's P.O.V

I thought they were my friends, but apparently not if they think I would do something like this. I walk into science and sit down as far away from where Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom would be. A few minutes later James walks in and sits next to me. "I know that you were protecting the secret, but they don't know that," he says. "Yeah, I know, but they won't even bother to listen to what I have to say. And don't say anything about me not trying because I did, they just didn't let me finish," I say. He looks like he might say something more, but Miss Parish says "Right. Everyone please take your seats." She starts talking about something I kind of pay attention to, but not much. Finally the bell rings and I grab my books. I look up and see Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon walking toward us. I really don't want to talk to them so I quickly leave. James quickly follows and says "How bout a run? I really want to get out of here and you look like you need to blow off some steam." I look at him and nod. We both take off, running into the woods.


	7. Still Avoiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: Alright I changed my name from TheRomanDemigod. Now it's wolflover43**

Maddy's P.O.V

James and I get back to school and barely make it to class. "Ah James, Maddy. You just made it. Go and take your seats," Mr. Jeffries said. I nod and walk over to the seat I share with James. "Rhydian. Tom. Shannon. You are late to my class. Detention for all three of you," Mr. Jeffries says. They sigh and go sit down. "Right. We are going to learn about the folklore of Vampire, Werewolves, and any other mythical creatures starting tomorrow," Mr. Jeffries said. I look over at James who for once seems interested in school. Mr. Jeffries starts to ramble about something, but I once again don't pay attention.

The next day

Here we go starting the lesson on Vampires. This should be good because they are real. Most people think they aren't, but if we are real, then why can't they or anything else be real? "Okay so who here has ever heard any legends about Vampires," Mr. Jeffries says. Almost everyone raises their hands. "Okay so Vampires are the mythical creatures who-" Mr. Jeffries says, but I zone out not wanting to hear anything about them, but when the lesson on 'werewolves' start I'm probably going to pay attention.

The Next Week

Hearing about Vampires all week was torture. It might not have been for anyone else, but for me, James, and probably Rhydian it was. I can't help, but inwardly sigh. I haven't talked to them all week. I don't remember not talking to them this long before. Not even when Shannon was secretly collecting data.


	8. Almost Makeups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: Okay so I got an Instagram account its wolfblood_packs. So go and follow it if you like wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

I miss talking to Maddy. She has never gone this long without talking to us before. I mean it was different in the wild. She had no way to contact us, but now she does. Maddy is the first person I had ever put my trust in, then I leave her and come back with Jana, then I finally gather the courage to ask her out and she says yes, then Whitewood finds out and I try to steal the DNA back, but she ends up having to leave, then she does come back, but with a friend, and here we are now. Not talking to one another. I really need to talk to Maddy. I had no idea vampires were actually real and I want to know more about them. I can tell Tom and Shannon want to know more too. Well that and we need to talk to our best mate again. But none of us will make the first move. At least this week we are learning about 'werewolves.' Finally something I know about. "Okay so now we begin our lesson and werewolves. They have many names, just like the vampire. Such as lycanthrope. They are said to be evil just like vampires. Werewolves are known to be beasts, killing humans or seriously injuring them. They could've been cursed or born with it," Mr. Jeffries says. I sigh. Nothing I haven't thought or heard before so I tune it out. The bell finally rings and I walk out. Shannon and Tom follow behind me. I can tell that they really miss their best friend. "Hey. I think it's time to make up with Maddy. What do you think," I ask them. They don't even take a moment to think about it, they just nod their heads eagerly. "Okay. We'll talk to her at lunch." They nod and we all walk off to class.

Lunch

I get to lunch and immediately scan the canteen for Maddy. Nothing. 'Maybe she is just late,' I think to myself. "Do you see her," Shannon asks eagerly, hoping to make up with her best friend. I shake my head and say "No. Maybe she is just late." They nod and go back to eating.

Maddy's P.O.V

I was going to go to lunch after class, but James has been begging to get out of here, so I decided to take him for a run. I mean it's not like my friends and I were going to make up. Right? Anyway as soon as class ended I took James outside and we raced. We run as fast as we can and by the time we stop we are really far into the woods. "Maddy can I ask you something," James asked. "Sure," I say. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me," he asks.

**AN: Do you want a love triangle?**


	9. Disappearances

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

**AN: Remember if you like wolfblood follow me on Instagram. wolfblood_packs**

Rhydian's P.O.V

Maddy never showed up to lunch. I really want to apologize and get back together with her. I sigh and walk into next class. I don't see Maddy again. 'Late?' I wait until roll call and Maddy still doesn't show up. Come to think of it Mr. Jeffries skipped her name. I have to ring her after class. It takes forever, but we can finally leave. I pull Shannon and Tom into the dark room. "Do you guys know what happened to Maddy," I ask. They shake their heads. "Okay I'll ring her then," I say. I put it on speaker so we can all hear it. Nothing, just her answer phone. Same for her home. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Apparently Tom, Shannon and I come to the same realization at the same time because our eyes widen. "You don't think that they-" Shan says, but stops because she chokes up about thinking how her friend could've left again. I shake my head and say "No. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We leave right after last class." They immediately nod their heads.

After Last Class

Last class finally ended after what seemed like an eternity. Before they can even dismiss us I rush out and wait as patiently as I can for Tom and Shannon. It feels like an eternity when they finally come out, when in reality it was only a few minutes. "Come on. Hurry up," I say. As soon as they get close Shannon whispers "Well sorry Rhydian. Not all of us have super human speed." I just roll my eyes and start to Maddy's. I have to walk with Tom and Shannon because they need a shortcut. Once again it feels like it was an eternity to get to Maddy's. As soon as we get there we hear arguing. All three of share concerned looks and push the door open. Inside we see a bunch of wolfbloods with their heads turn toward us. "Uh, hi," Maddy's mum says. "Hi," I say not really paying attention. As if nothing ever happened Maddy and some other guy start arguing again. I want to break them up, but Maddy's mum would've done that already. "Aren't you going to break them up," I ask her. Mrs. Smith shakes her head and says "Don't worry they always do this a lot when they are around each other. Most likely because they are both born leaders." I nod and watch the argument. It's actually really amusing to watch.

**AN: Spoiler- it's not someone from the wild. It's her cousin. **


	10. Challenges

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

_Previously _

"_Maddy can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me." _

Maddy's P.O.V

His question rings in my head. I like him and all, but not exactly like that. I like him more like a friend, but is it possible that since Rhydian and I broke up we could be something more? Maybe I should try it out. "Uh," I begin, but am interrupted by my mobile ringing. "Hello," I say. "Maddy you and James need to come home. Let's just say some family is here. I already told Mr. Jeffries that you are going to miss the rest of the day," mam says. "Okay," I say. "James we need to get back to mine." He nods and says "Wait you never answered my question."

"Uh. Sure I'll go on a date with you," I say. His eyes light up with happiness and he smiles as big as I have ever seen him. "Okay come on. Let's get to yours," he says eagerly. "I'll race ya there," I say. I take off with him right behind me. I get there before him so I see my family before him. 'Ethan is here. I wonder how this would turn out,' I think to myself. "Who are these people Maddy," James asked. "Uh. This is Uncle Justin, Aunt Lexi, my cousin Ethan and my other cousin Paul," I say. He smiles and we just sit talking for a while, well except me and Ethan. We just watch each other. Out of nowhere we get into some random argument. All of the sudden Ethan says "Fine it's a challenge. Whoever can go without meat the longest wins. If you lose you have to the usual punishment. Deal?" I nod and shake his hand. The usual punishment is that you have to dress and act the exact opposite as you usually do for a whole week. So basically you have to do what you did after your first full moon transformation, but I say "Deal." I look over my shoulder when I hear the door open. In front of me stands Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon. "Uh, hi," my mam says. "Hi," Rhydian responds. It's silent for a moment until Ethan and I get into another pointless argument.

That Night

Since Mam knows about the challenge she gives us fruits and vegetables and this will happen until the challenge ends. 'Help!' I share a look with Ethan and I can tell that he wished he never challenged us because neither of us wants to lose, so it is going to be a long time until we can eat meat. His head snaps to me and he smirks and I roll my eyes at him. "Right. Ethan and Paul are going to stay here for a while. Well just until their parents finish with whatever they had to do," mam says. I nod.

The Next Day

Day two of no meat and right now my temper is short. "Hey Maddy," Rhydian says. "Hi," I respond shortly. "What's up with you Mads," Tom asks. "Nothing," I respond. "Are you sure? Because you seem a bit on edge," Shannon says. "Yes," I respond. "So are just going to keep answering everything in one word," Rhydian asked. "Maybe," I say. He roll his eyes and sits next to me, while Tom and Shannon sit behind me, and James in front of me. Mr. Jeffries starts roll call and then introduces the new students. "Right. Well some of Maddy's family will be joining us for a few months. Please welcome Ethan and Paul." I take on look at Ethan and know he is feeling the same way as I am.

Shannon's P.O.V

Something is up with Maddy and I'm going to figure it out.

Tom's P.O.V

I wonder what's going on with Maddy. She seems a bit on edge.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I'm worried about Maddy. Something is going on and she's not telling me what. Mr. Jeffries goes through roll call and introduces the new students. I don't pay much attention because I already know who they are. I can see Maddy smile for some reason. Shannon and Tom must notice it too because Shannon asks "What's up Mads?" She shakes her head and says "Just thinking about what I first said to Rhydian." I smile and go into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Great another school where I'm going to be teased. I mean I just found out I was a werewolf and that got me chucked out of my last foster home. There is one thing I don't understand though. Why was I abandoned? Was I a troubled kid, just like Social Services said? Anyway my new foster parents are the Vaughns. Sadly they are vegetarians. "Rhydian get up for school," my foster mum shouted. I sigh and lazily get up. I really won't get comfortable here because I'm just going to leave again. I run to school and go to form room. "I'm Mr. Jeffries and I'm your form tutor so you will see a lot of me," he says. "Everyone this is Rhydian Morris. Who I'm guessing is from Whales."_

"_No," I respond shortly. "Right," he says. All of the sudden a pretty brown haired girl says "You smell like parents." _

_Flashback End_

I'm snapped out of my flashback by the bell ringing and I realize I was daydreaming all class. 'Oops.'

Lunch

I go to the canteen and see Maddy already sitting there along with her cousins and James. I see Shannon and Tom there too. I smile and sit with them, happy that the table is now filled with my pack. I look over at Maddy and see her tossing an apple from hand to hand. "Why aren't you eating Maddy," I ask. She doesn't respond.


	11. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

Day three of no meat and my temper is even shorter. With these meat cravings I'm surprised I haven't yelled at anyone yet. "Hey Maddy," Rhydian says. I really don't feel like talking so I just nod my head. "Really Mads? First you give us one word answers and now the silent treatment. Are you okay," Tom asks. "Yeah. Are you okay? Is there something you're not telling us," Shannon asks. I shake my head. They share concerned looks and Rhydian sits next to me, Shannon and Tom behind me, while James sits in front of me again. 'This is torture. These meat cravings are getting worse.'

Lunch

I go to the canteen and just sit down, not even bothering to get lunch. "Hey Maddy," Ethan says. "Hey," I respond. "You know I'm about ready to give up, and it's only day three," Ethan says. I smile and say "Yeah. I feel the exact same way. The meat cravings are getting worse and worse." He nods in agreement. "Hey Maddy," Rhydian says. "Hey," I respond. He smiles and says "So no more silent treatment." I shake my head in response. "Hey Mads," Tom and Shannon say together. "Hey," I say.

After school

As soon as school ended Ethan and I both rushed home, leaving behind everyone else. "I can't stand it anymore. I'm thinking about giving up," he says. I nod my head in response. As soon as we get to mine we rush inside and to my parents. "I give up," we say at the same time. Mam smiles and says "Let me guess. You want some meat." We both nod eagerly.

We wait eagerly for the meat. As soon as we get it we eat immediately. "Hey wait a minute. You both are eating meat," Paul says from behind. "Yeah. We both ate meat at the same time. So we don't have the consequences," Ethan defends. "No. You said whoever can go without meat the longest. You both ate it at the same time, so you both lost," Paul retorts. Ethan and I look at him with anger. He just laughs and walks away. "So I guess we both have to do the punishment," he says sadly. I nod and say "After this week we should get him back," I say. He smirks and nods.

The Next Day

I sigh and get out of bed. Day one of the punishment. I throw on what I wore for my first full moon transformation. 'This should be fun,' I think to myself. I walk out from my room and into the living room. I see Ethan sitting in a chair, waiting for me. He's wearing the school uniform, with a leather jacket, a fake earring, and sun glasses. "Ready for school," he asks. I nod and we rush out of the house before anyone can ask us why we are wearing something that should be worn after your first full moon transformation.

School

I walk into class and sit down trying to get that attitude from the first full moon transformation. "Maddy Smith I see your dressed like Lady Gaga again," Mr. Jeffries says. "And I see you grandma still picks out your clothes sir," I retort. Everyone laughs except Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon. "Well Miss Smith for that comment you can get out of class and see me for after school detention," Mr. Jeffries says. I roll my eyes and leave. As soon as I do, I see Ethan walk in. "You're late Ethan," Mr. Jeffries says looking up. "I see dressing like Eminem **(AN: Right not making fun of him, just something that came off the top of my head) **and Lady Gaga runs in the family."

"And I'm guessing having your grandma picking out your clothing runs in your family sir," Ethan says. Mr. Jeffries looks offended and says "You can get out of my classroom and see me for after school detention." He rolls his eyes and walks out. "You know my mam is probably going to kill us for this," I say. Ethan smiles and nods. As soon as the bell rings Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon come up to me and Rhydian says "Okay seriously what's up with you Mads. First you barely say anything to us, then you don't even talk to us, and now your acting like you did after the first full moon transformation." I don't respond, I just ignore him.


	12. Makeups and Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

This week was crazy. Ethan and I had gotten detention every day this week. All because of the stupid challenge and because Paul just had to prove a point. I finally don't have to dress like that anymore. They went back to their territory, so Ethan and I won't argue anymore. Anyway I never really told Rhydian what had happened and I don't know if I should. Anyway I walk into class quickly and everyone watches me. I have a feeling they are wondering what's up with my change in character again. "Hey Maddy," James says sitting next to me. "Hey," I reply. I hear a soft growl and look up at Rhydian. He walks angrily to the seat in front of me. "So, what was up with you last week," Tom asks. I shrug. "We kind of need an explanation," Rhydian says. I shrug and say "A challenge." He looks at me questioningly. "What I mean is that Ethan had challenged about whoever could go without meat the longest wins. But if you lost you had to do what you did after your first full moon transformation," I say. He looks confused for a minute, but cracks a smile. "So you lost?"

"No. We both lost and thanks to Paul we both had punishment," I say. He nods and turns back around. "Oh and Maddy for the date," James begins. Rhydian whips around angrily and says "Date!?"

"Uh, yeah I asked Maddy on a date and she agreed," James says. Rhydian looks at me sadly and turns around. "I don't think he's thinking the one you were thinking of," I say. "What do you mean? Doesn't he know that I mean a meeting," James says curiously. "No, I don't think he does," I respond. "Oh."

Rhydian's P.O.V

I walk to class hoping to sit next to Maddy. I want to ask her on a date again. It was a huge mistake to break up with her. I really should've just let her explain herself. I get into class and see James next to Maddy. I growl lightly and I know Maddy heard. I walk to my seat angrily. "So what was up with you last week," Tom asked. She shrugs. "We kind of need an explanation," I say. She shrugs again and says "A challenge." I give her a questioning look. What I mean is that Ethan had challenged about whoever could go without meat the longest wins. But if you lost you had to do what you did after your first full moon transformation," she says. I'm confused at first, but I realize what she was saying. "So you lost," I say cracking a smile. "No. We both lost and thanks to Paul we both had punishment," she says. I nod and turn back around. "Oh and Maddy for the date," James begins. I whip around angrily. 'He asked her out on a date!?'

"Date," I growl angrily. "Uh, yeah I asked Maddy on a date and she agreed," James says. I give Maddy a sad look and turn around. I hear them talking, but I don't pay attention.

Maddy's 'Date'

I know I shouldn't so this, but I'm going to follow them. It's wrong, but I don't want Maddy to date James. "So, I really need help Maddy," James said. I stop and hide in the trees. I can see them, but they can't see or smell me. "What do you want help with now," she says. "Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but I fancy Jana," he says embarrassed. She smiles and says "That was kind of obvious to me." I sigh in relief, but I quickly cover my mouth and hope they didn't hear me. "I really don't know how to ask her out though," he says. She smiles and says "You can just do it because I know she fancies you too." He smiles and says "Really thanks Maddy." He gives me a hug and bolts off. "I know your there Rhydian," she says. I blush and hop down from the tree. "Why didn't you tell me that it wasn't a real date," I ask still blushing. "Well I was going to, but you didn't let me," she says. "Oh," I respond. She laughs. "So in class I was going to ask you something, but I guess I'll have to do it here. I was wonder if you wanted to go out on a date with me," I ask. She smiles and says "I'd love to."

**AN: Maddy Returns Season Three is finished. So I guess Season 4 anyone?**


End file.
